ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Adventures
Animal Adventures is an American animated series created by Cartoon Network Studios. The series aired from April 2, 2014 to September 29, 2016 with 1 season and 26 episodes. Info Two cats named Tuna and Sam and their friends have their crazy adventures. Characters * Tuna-An intelligent orange cat who is the older brother to Sam. He is often sarcastic when it comes to Sam's dumbness. * Sam-A dim-witted orange cat and younger brother to Tuna. He is often the bait when a third party comes in. He also likes to play pranks on Tuna. He also has a big apitte. * Dave-A strong and fast beagle. He is best friends with Tuna and Sam. He and Sam love doing stuff like roller skating etc. * Dasiy-A female beagle, younger sister to Dave. Despite being a dog, she has a crush on Sam. * Buddy-A brown and white beagle. He is a popular scientist and friends wI think Whiskers and Rosy * Whiskers-A orange and white cat. He is often used for Buddy's experiments. * Kayla-A small orange cat that has a crush on Tuna. Despite being small she is very fast. * Rosy-A small white and brown rabbit. She sometimes makes herself leader over buddy and Whiskers. But her plans always fail. * Winter-A tall snow leppard, older brother to Ginger, and friends with Jake. He likes to play pranks on Ginger even more than Sam. * Ginger-A small snow leppard, younger sister to Winter and friends with Jake. After Winter plays pranks on her, she gets very angry and throws a fight. * Jake-A small brown chihuahua, and friends with Winter and Ginger. He is secretly a spy and saves the universe * Nutty-A tall brown squirrel and cousin to Chippy. (Because he is very similar to scaredy squirrel) Nutty likes to clean up dirt and other things. * Chippy-A kind and intelligent squirrel and cousin to Nutty. Although she likes helping others, she doesn't like to clean. * Ken-A fox that is younger brother to Kenzy. Like Sam, he also has a big apitte. * Kenzy-A female fox who is older sister to Ken. She loves to annoy Ken and other animals. She often bosses animals around. * Furball-A small playful homless gray cat. He is not considered a major character, although he appears in some episodes. * Bunnery-A bunny who likes to play tricks on everyone, something getting into his own tricks. Episodes Home Hedia Cartoon Network released Animal Adventures for Warner Home Video, 2 months after the premier. The first one was called Animal it Up. It was released on June 4, 2014. It contains 4 episodes, Prank War, Powered out, Furball gets adopted and Buddy the scientist. The second one was released on December 16, 2014. It was a special called Wonderful Animals. It talks about how the show was made. Brodcast History * (United States and Canada) April 2, 2014(premier)-September 29, 2016(end) for Cartoon Network. Since November 7, 2016-Re-run date for Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Since December 27, Re-run date for WB Kids * (UK and Ireland)- * (China and Korea)- * (Japan) * (Africa) * (Mexico) * (Costa Rica) * (South America) * (Europe) * (Australia) * (India) * Trivia * Cartoon Network released a trailer for Animal Adventures on May 24, 2014 with many views around the world. * Although Animal Adventures only had 26 episodes (52 if you count the minisodes), Animal Adventures is a highly rated series. Category:Cartoon Network Original Shows Category:Cartoon Network Animation Studio Category:TV-Y7 Category:Boomerang Category:WB Kids Category:TV Shows